


Kaiju Blue

by tourential



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tourential/pseuds/tourential
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Hannibal Chau, head of Hong Kong Shatterdome's Science Department, needs (read: is required to have) an assistant. The people Pentecost is sending him makes him want to stab something. So he goes to get one on his own.</p><p>Like that drug kingpin who just got arrested yesterday, Yamarashi.</p><p>Of course it's a good idea.</p><p>---</p><p>A Pacific Rim universe where it's essentially Pacific Rim, but some people are not where they usually are. Like the underground drug scene, instead of a lab where kaiju groupies are beneficial. Or Hong Kong, instead of the afterlife.</p><p>Possible Han/Newt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have problems with commitment, so I'm making every update drabble-like; no update will be a cliffhanger unless I've already got the next part done.
> 
> It's planned to be Han/Newt, but I have difficulty with writing relationships, so we'll see what happens.
> 
> Also, thanks for reading my first fic. You're beautiful. Yeah, you right there.

_Monday, 9 AM._

The next candidate in the Pentecost-led 'hire Chau an assistant' program has arrived in the Hong Kong Shatterdome: a twenty-something named Jetson, who swaggered into the lab like Hansen Jr. returning from a victorious battle.

Dr. Chau took one look at him and Jo had to physically hold Dr. Chau back from shoving a balisong right up the newbie's nose.

* * *

_Monday, 11 AM._

It became painfully obvious that the newbie thought he was hot shit; he practically ignored Jo when she tried to talk to him. Jo had left the newbie's assigned table asking why the hell did she prevent Dr. Chau from giving the newbie a free plastic surgery.

(Really, though. She had wished him well, as she always did to the people who came into the lab new. For example, she often gave rookies the extremely important tip about the toxic bloodspurt party that defined the first cut into kaiju meat. And if he doesn't want to hear it... Well...)

* * *

  _Monday, 1 PM._  


Everything had quieted back to a peaceful calm. A few janitors in gas masks were in the evacuated lab, already halfway done from cleaning the toxic blood from the floor. Jo went in with her own gas mask to grab the newbie's stuff so he can go home and never have a reason to come back to the Shatterdome.

On her way to the medic bay, she saw the Marshall and Dr. Chau butt heads like agitated bulls. She left them alone.

* * *

_Monday, 6 PM._

"You know that drug dealer Yamarashi?" said Tendo to Jo.

The word 'Yamarashi' would always make her think of small blue bottles marked with a kaiju face and stacks of ten K in suitcases. Kicking doors open and storming a dank little basement.

Rich kids swallow 'blau' and feel themselves become Category V kaijus, trampling over skyscrapers.

Kaiju Blue (also known as 'azul', 'biru', and most commonly, 'blau') began to circulate in the drug world around 2017. It was a kaiju headchanger of the highest purity known, with an odd, bluish tint to the liquid. Many thought the blue was because of a special addition into the recipe: the toxic blue blood of kaijus informally known as Kaiju Blue. But once blood poisoning became frequent around the blau counterfeit network, people immediately thought differently.

It soon became apparent that no one could make blau as  
well as Yamarashi could, or even if anyone else COULD make blau. Most say he worked alone, with how secretive the whole production was, but that should've been impossible considering how much work making headchangers takes. Yet, there he was, uncaught and a rising star for years on end.

"He got caught last night," said Tendo. "Apparently he was up at Tokyo, hiding in a ramen shop of all things. Seemed that once his distributor got caught, he got careless."

Jo couldn't help but start laughing.

When Jo mentioned the news to Dr. Chau, she didn't miss the look on his face. The first time she saw that very look was when he came to her with quite a lucrative and very illegal proposition... She wondered if this was going to end just as badly.

"Arrange him to be sent here," he said.

Jo blinked.

"Doctor, if you don't mind me asking... For what?"

Dr. Chau grinned, all golden teeth and sinister curls on the edges of lips. Never really been anything else.

"Well, we've been having a little problem with assistant candidates, haven't we?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chau meets Yamarashi. Vice versa.

Yamarashi did not live up to his name.

When one heasr the name Yamarashi, most think of the very beast--a giant with vicious, human-sized teeth. When a man was named Yamarashi, surely, he must be the same.

"Holy shit, is that a liv gland?"

Except the kid in front of him was not.

Gone was the image of a six-foot tall, hell of a vicious motherfucker, replaced by this... five-feet, wide-eyed, bespectacled little pup. The only thing that could connect this kid with his supposed identity was his jumpsuit, colored in that trendy jail orange and fitted enough so it was unable to cover the colorful kaijus on his arms.

Still, five minutes counting, and Chau still had difficulty connecting the sight in front of him with the name.

Despite the handcuffs-legcuffs combo set on him, the kid (a drug kingpin, supplied Chau's mind repeatedly) still managed to flit around Chau's office.

"Is that a cuticle, in mint condition?!" he (squealed?) as he hobbled over to the glass tank. He spent a minute doing something akin to _freaking the hell out_ (but a bit... happily? Chau's not sure.) before he flew to the other side of the room. "Kaiju skin parasites?! I've never seen them alive before, they usually die as soon as the kaiju fall! I thought you couldn't keep them alive!"

"You can," said Chau, "if you soak them in ammonia."

Only then did the kid finally recognized another presence in the room. Only then did the kid turned quiet.

"Sit," said Chau.

Instantaneously, Yamarashi shuffled into the chair in front of Chau's desk. He stumbled once, as if his body just realized then the cuffs were supposed to be inconvenient.

He laughed nervously. "Sorry."

Chau's mouth quirked. It was a toss up whether it was from irritation or amusement. But he digressed; he, and Yamarashi (not forgetting that now), was here for a reason.

"Kid," Chau pointed at the liv gland, "You know what category that's from?"

"Two."

That was fast.

Chau was leaning towards amusement now. This was looking good. Now he just needed to make sure that he's right.

"Not three?"

"Shape's different," said the kid. "I mean it's really hard to differentiate sometimes, but there's a fold on the side that's really unique to category two liv glands."

"What's the first thing you should do when you're cutting open a liv?"

"Drain the blood. There's different ways on doing it but personally, I prefer cutting it on the perineum line."

"You a kaiju groupie, kid?"

The conversation was smooth sailing until here. Here, Yamarashi took his time to reply.

"...I study them."

Hm.

Whatever the hell that pause meant, Chau was getting a good feeling regardless. The kid knew more than the vet school graduates sent his way, or those supposedly seasoned field kaiju experts.

"Kid, you wanna get out of prison?"

Kid's head whipped up fast.

"What?"

"Get out of prison. You do know you're going to prison, right? I'm giving you another option. If you're interested, of course."

It was funny. Chau could see all the thoughts running in the kid's mind just from his face. Just how long this kid evaded arrest was getting impressive. (More impressive than before, actually.)

"D-depends," he said shakily. Of course he was going to pull the 'I'm-really-interested-but-I'm-gonna-pretend-that-I'm-not-that-interested'. Absolutely no chance that it was going to work, but Chau expected nothing else, really. "W-what's the other option?"

"House arrest," said Chau, "right here in the Shatterdome."

Disbelief.

" _What?_ "

"You'll stay here in the Shatterdome. You'll be highly guarded, but you'll get more freedom than you'll get in prison. Might be a shorter term too, if you behave."

"...There's a catch, isn't it?"

"Sure." Chau flicked open the box of cigars on his table and grabbed a cigar. "You'll have to dissect kaijus on a daily basis. Write down some stuff. Some research." He lit the cigar. "Not exactly the best public service option possible but," Chau looked at the kid.

Oh.

Oh, hell.

Chau smirked. Kid couldn't even hide what Chau could only call a glitter in his eyes. Thought that kind of shit only existed in some shitty romance titles.

He didn't even have to threaten him with his missing eye, huh?

"But," said Chau, "choice is up to you. If you feel like prison is--"

"When do I start?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a slow writer, my bad.


End file.
